


The Duke’s Desire

by LadyDisdayne



Series: QuiObi AUs [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Blow Jobs, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Bottom Qui-Gon Jinn, Clothed Sex, Clothing Porn, Established Relationship, Inspired by Bridgerton (TV), M/M, Married Sex, Obi-Wan in nothing but boots, Obi-Wan likes to wear Qui-Gon's shirts, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Regency Era Husbands, Sex Toys, Strip Tease, Teasing, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, Top Qui-Gon Jinn, button ripper, glass dildo, mild bondage, tied up and willing Qui-Gon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28788651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDisdayne/pseuds/LadyDisdayne
Summary: As the Duke and Lord of Hastings, Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi often have to make due with what little time they have together. It is most fortunate that they both take such pride in keeping each other satisfied.Or three scenes from the lives of Duke Jinn and his beloved husband Lord Kenobi.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: QuiObi AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110623
Comments: 24
Kudos: 52





	1. Buttons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [antheiasilva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antheiasilva/gifts).



> Thank you Chibi for the beta and to the QuiObi discord for inspiring this. Work is complete and chapters will be posted daily over the weekend.
> 
> For antheiasilva ❤️❤️❤️

Qui-Gon Jinn, Duke of Hastings, slowly awakened, surrounded by perfect warmth, coming to consciousness with the fog that came from too much fine wine and the soreness from wearing his best shoes for hours too long. The sun was creeping through their curtains, bright and luxurious for the cold winter's day.

A soft, almost silent chuckle pulled him further awake, and warm air tickled his hard cock before Obi-Wan’s mouth enveloped him once more in velvet heat. _Ah,_ he thought, so that is what had drawn him from his dreams, a talented tongue and plush lips wrapped around his member as his husband worked him toward release.

Obi-Wan must have been at it for a while, Qui-Gon was aching with need with every nip and lick as Obi-Wan took him to the root. With a shutter, Qui-Gon was suddenly coming, his seed hungrily swallowed by Obi-Wan’s greedy mouth. 

“Come here my love.” Qui pulled back the blankets to find a grinning Obi-Wan placing small kisses along his thighs and stomach. Obi-Wan scooted up to bury his face into Qui-Gon's neck.

“Now, what did I do to deserve such an enjoyable good morning?”

“You fell asleep before we could have any fun last night.” Obi-Wan tried to frown, but giggled instead and memories of the night before swam into clarity. 

Of Obi-Wan removing his jacket and vest and cravat and shirt, layer by layer by excruciating layer. Of how intimate it was to slowly undress each other for once instead of their manservants. It was a luxury of time they were not often afforded, being able to spend their evenings completely alone. 

It had been almost hypnotic to watch, to touch each length of newly exposed skin with all of the time in the world. 

Until they had reached Obi-Wan’s thrice-cursed favorite trousers, buttoned by the universe's tiniest gold-loop buttons. There were about sixteen of them between Qui-Gon and his prize, taunting and frustrating as he fumbled them between his large fingers. 

After what felt like hours of trying, they had found themselves unable to remove the offending pants without the special hook used by the staff. Frustrated, Qui-Gon had fingered the seams, seeing if they could be removed by force. Obi-Wan had stopped Qui-Gon just short of ripping the velvet from his body, quoting civility. 

“If memory serves, that is more your fault than mine, love.” Qui-Gon rumbled, kissing Obi-Wan’s forehead. 

Obi-Wan smirked, throwing his legs over Qui-Gon’s, making sure his now bare flesh pressed against Qui-Gon’s with a moan. He had managed to remove the offending trousers and was only dressed in an untied sleeping shirt, chest and milk white thighs on display for Qui-Gon to devour. 

It was much too large for his lean frame, teasing as it slipped from his shoulder.

“But, I am willing to take the blame if it means seeing you in naught but my sleeping shirt.” Qui-Gon couldn’t stop himself from leaning in for a taste, nipping at the tender skin of Obi-Wan’s chest. 

The next time they decided to give the servants the night off during a ball, Obi-Wan made sure to wear his third best trousers and let Qui-Gon tear them from his body with only a whispered “so uncivilized” in protest. 


	2. Bonds and Boots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again Cibobo for the beta!

For a moment, Qui-Gon wondered how he got himself into this position, his hands gently tied to the sturdy wooden four poster bed by a combination of his own belt and cravat. His legs were spread even further open by his stockings, giving him just enough movement to squirm beneath his husband’s gaze. He moaned at the torture of being unable to touch as he watched Obi-Wan fuck himself on oil slicked fingers, booted leg cocked up onto their nicest velvet reading chair.

It probably had something to do with what Obi-Wan was wearing. It was hard to tell his lover “no” under normal circumstances, and these were anything but normal. 

Obi-Wan had just returned from the city after a week away on business, leaving Qui-Gon alone at the house to tend to the fields and tenants. Qui-Gon had seen Obi-Wan ride into their courtyard and hand off Boga’s reins to the stable boy before strutting his way across the cobblestones, dashing in his fitted suit of blues and yellow. 

Qui-Gon had quickly tied off a few loose ends in his paperwork before making his own way to find his husband. Typically when Obi-Wan returned, they would meet in the parlor for tea and to chat about Obi-Wan’s trip before making their way to their rooms. 

This time however, Obi-Wan was nowhere to be found, both the parlor and reading room empty. Qui-Gon had then spent a good portion of an hour searching their home, strolling through the galleries and library, finally finding Obi-Wan’s hat sitting on the stairway’s railing. 

At the top of the staircase, Qui-Gon found Obi-Wan’s necktie, leading him to his blue jacket, draped across the shoulders of his own bust, leading Qui-Gon through their home, following a trail of clothes. 

Until finally, hard and aching, almost desperately palming his cock through his own trousers, Qui-Gon had found Obi-Wan’s small clothes dangling from the bedroom doorknob, a clear invitation. 

The door squeaked open, revealing Obi-Wan draped across the velvet lounge chair in nothing more than one of Qui-Gon’s much too large discarded shirts and his leather knee high riding boots, his leg elegantly propped over the armrest, teasingly exposing creamy skin, the shirt tented by his stiff member. 

Obi-Wan grinned at Qui-Gon, heated and sharp. “My dear, you seem to be overdressed for the occasion.” He stood, boots clacking against the tile floors as Qui-Gon tripped over his own feet, trying to pull off his boots and trousers. 

“Let me help you with that.” Obi-Wan purred and pushed Qui-Gon onto the bed, working Qui-Gon’s boots off one at a time before moving onto his leggings. 

Qui-Gon couldn’t look away, enthralled as every move shifted Obi-Wan’s, no  _ his _ , shirt, exposing peeks of blush pink skin. Obi-Wan made short work of Qui-Gon’s remaining clothes and pushed him further onto their bed, maneuvering Qui-Gon easily to the center. 

Within moments, Obi-Wan had Qui-Gon exactly where he wanted him, in a haze of pleasure, limp and loose, his arms and legs restrained just tight enough to pull, to keep him exposed for Obi-Wan’s pleasure. Obi-Wan stepped back, a bottle of oil between his fingers, shirt hem pushed high as he began to work his hole open. 

Qui-Gon’s long hard cock rested against his stomach, pooling cum as Obi-Wan teased himself open on their chair, all the while biting his lip and moaning Qui-Gon’s name, making sure their eyes met with every thrust of his wrist. 

“Obi-Wan.” Qui-Gon grunted when Obi-Wan’s third finger stretched him even wider, perfect for Qui-Gon’s cock. “ _ Please.” _

“Are you sure, Qui? Wouldn’t want you falling asleep before the fun begins this time.” 

Qui-Gon grunted, “Yes!  _ Please _ . I need it.”

Obi-Wan chuckled and pulled his hand away from his own hole, dripping oil to the floor. He pressed his thumb against Qui-Gon’s hole with a still slick finger, pushing against the tight muscle. 

“And what do you need Qui-Gon? To be filled?” The digit began to slip inside to the first knuckle, just enough to make Qui-Gon wriggle in his bonds, pleading once more. But they both knew it wasn’t what he wanted at that moment, what either of them wanted, his cock trying to fight its own weight as it bobbed and dripped, smearing cum across them both. 

Obi-Wan's hand suddenly moved, wrapping around Qui-Gon’s cock, gliding along its length. “Or do you need to fill my slick hole, fill me up with your cum? To be kept warm in my tight passage? To let me ride you as fast or slow as I please? To take my own pleasure from your cock?” 

“ _ Please.”  _ Qui-Gon moaned with every pump of Obi-Wan's hand against his penis, reduced to nothing more than whimpers and begging and nodding. 

“As you wish, my love.” Obi-Wan lifted himself up and in one smooth glide, slipped Qui-Gon’s cock into his hole, seating himself on Qui-Gon’s lap.

Obi-Wan started small, raising himself an inch or two before sheathing Qui-Gon in himself once more. The leather of his boots was cold against Qui-Gon's sides, smooth and as Obi-Wan began to fuck himself on Qui-Gon's cock in earnest, they pressed against him, the stitches coarse against his sensitive skin. 

Obi-Wan shifted and writhed on top of Qui-Gon, rubbing the tip of Qui-Gon’s cock against the pleasure spot deep inside of him, using Qui-Gon to seek his own pleasure. Faster and faster he rocked, pulling them both towards the inevitable edge. 

Obi-Wan came first, his passage twitching and massaging Qui-Gon his own completion. Obi-Wan continued to ride Qui-Gon through it, milking Qui-Gon as he filled Obi-Wan’s passage with rope after rope of cum, fucking Qui-Gon's seed deeper into himself as their pleasure shifted to overstimulation. 

Once Obi-Wan was finally sated, full and well fucked, he pulled off of Qui-Gon, letting their combined cum pool on Qui-Gon's stomach. Pulling off Qui-Gon's shirt, Obi-Wan cleaned them both with the soft cloth before he released Qui-Gon's bonds. 

“I love you.” Obi-Wan whispered into Qui-Gon’s hair, curling against his side in the warm afternoon sun.


	3. Glass Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter folks! Enjoy!

Obi-Wan loathed his business trips to London, the lonely weeks dragged by as he counted the days before he could see Qui-Gon once more. He knew that their business was important, but found his husband’s company much more pleasant than the bank clerks and greedy-eyed mothers who wished to marry him off to their daughters, no matter how many times he explained he was unavailable. 

It reminded him far too much of the times before his marriage to Qui-Gon, when he had been considered to be the most eligible bachelor in London. For years, he had found the attention flattering, enjoyable even. Soon, such attention wore Obi-Wan down and he found himself wishing for something more, something  _ real _ . 

Then he had met Qui-Gon Jinn, Duke of Hastings, who made him laugh and find light even in the smallest things. Their relationship wasn’t born of romance, but instead of convenience. For Obi-Wan, he had hoped that by courting a Duke, he had hoped to catch the eye of a beautiful princess, while Qui-Gon had grown tired of the pressures of society, demanding he be wed. 

And so they had come to a mutual arrangement, to court and flirt and dance together, to draw the attention, or lack thereof, they desired. But then of course, they had to go and fall in love. With every brush of skin, every gaze, with every kindness, Obi-Wan had fallen deeper and deeper for the Duke, and the Duke for him, until the princess was all but forgotten by Obi-Wan’s heart.

But they were foolish, and neither hadn’t realized how the other felt. For months the charade dragged on, and Obi-Wan’s soul broke every time Qui-Gon took his hand or their fingers brushed. There was still the matter of the princess, who had begun to pursue him in earnest. Shamefully, Obi-Wan even used that interest, hoping it would catch Qui-Gon’s eye. They danced together often, and there were murmurs throughout town that Satine would propose to Obi-Wan at an upcoming ball, and that Qui-Gon was just wasting his time. 

As he twirled and spun Princess Satine, Qui-Gon laughed and chatted with Mace or Tahl, long time friends, and possibly even more. Obi-Wan’s chest burned and soon he could no longer bear to watch, and he ran to the gardens, hiding himself among the foliage as he wept, heart crumbling in his chest. 

But Qui-Gon had followed him there, had wiped away his burning tears with a gentle hand. Had proclaimed his own feelings with a chaste kiss, which had quickly turned into much more, until they were both grass stained and rumpled, forced to creep out the garden’s back gate without their hats or coats. 

They married quickly after in an intimate ceremony, held in Qui-Gon’s beloved gardens, unwilling to spend any more time apart then was absolutely necessary. 

Now, a decade later, Obi-Wan was truly beginning to wonder if his business trips were actually such absolute necessities. Even if Qui-Gon had managed to find a way to make such journey’s much more bearable in the smallest gestures that meant the world to Obi-Wan, being away was like a physical ache, like he was missing a limb. 

Obi-Wan clutched the letter close to his chest, anxious to return to his hotel and follow it’s instructions. He rubbed at his tender thigh, the barest hint of their last night together still sore. Memories of that evening brought a smile to his lips, of how Qui-Gon’s large hands encased Obi-Wan's thighs, his rough thumbs leaving bruises in his milk white skin. 

Obi-Wan loved Qui-Gon’s marks across his flesh, especially after those dark bittersweet nights right before he had to leave for the city, the reminders that Qui-Gon worked into his skin, little things Obi-Wan can press against and know he was wanted and loved even if they are miles apart.

During this latest venture, far longer than what was typical, Qui-Gon had begun to send special letters as well, leaving Obi-Wan with instructions of how to touch himself and to use the heavy glass toy Qui-Gon sent.

This letter is different then the others, far shorter, with an oddly specific time to start and no clear instructions on how to finish. The possibilities left Obi-Wan curious and excited, but he followed them nonetheless, trusting in Qui-Gon.

The clock struck the appointed hour and Obi-Wan began as instructed, starting with one finger, imagining Qui-Gon doing the same, as he opened himself for the forest green glass toy. It was smaller than his lover, and nowhere near as warm and comforting, but it was still a piece of Qui-Gon in a way, something special they shared. 

Ready, Obi-Wan pressed it inside his waiting hole, facing down on the bed, his ass in the air as if presenting for his husband, exactly as he was told. He let the weight of the solid glass do most of the work, letting it sit heavily inside of himself until he relaxed. 

The instructions stopped there, the letter simply signed with a kiss. Obi-Wan moaned against the feather light touches of the toy against his prostate and he reached back to truly begin to fuck it into himself, deviating from what Qui-Gon had written. 

“So naughty.” Qui-Gon’s warm voice filled the room and a familiar hand grasped Obi-Wan’s and set it back onto the bed, even as the other pushed on the base of the toy, grinding it deeper.

“Qui-Gon?” Obi-Wan murmured, mind spinning in pleasure and hope. The only response was a low chuckle and Qui-Gon's broad hand brushing against his thigh, tracing the faded outline of his own fingers.

With a kiss to the nape of Obi-Wan’s neck, Qui-Gon pushed him lower, stretching his lean form before he tugged at the plugs base, slowly withdrawing it, only to let gravity slowly, torturously pull it back into Obi-Wan's hole. 

Qui-Gon kneads Obi-Wan's creamy skin as it slid deeper and deeper, the sensation was almost too much for Obi-Wan, and he tried to grind himself against the bedding, desperate for release. But Qui-Gon held him firm and withdrew the plug once more, letting it work its way back in, glacier slow as it dragged its way across his sensitive nerves. 

Obi-Wan keened with pleasure, with need, begging Qui-Gon to fuck him properly, to fill him. But, again and again and again Qui-Gon began the torture anew as he licked and sucked bruses into Obi-Wan’s skin. 

But even the ever patient Qui-Gon couldn’t refuse such beautiful pleas for  _ more  _ and  _ harder  _ and  _ fuck me.  _ So he pressed one spit slicked finger against Obi-Wan's hole next to the toy, stretching Obi-Wan further open as the digit slipped inside along the glass, holding Obi-Wan open.

Alongside the toy, Qui-Gon's finger squirmed and wiggled, massaging the seam between plug and pliant muscle, until Qui-Gon's own cock was dripping with need and Obi-Wan had been reduced to whimpers.

Qui-Gon removed the plug and his hand in a smooth glide, watching Obi-Wan's red hole twitch in satisfaction while Obi-Wan began to beg once more. Qui-Gon complied, pushing inside the welcoming warmth with little resistance, the passage still perfectly tight around his thick member despite his earlier attention. They are both close, Obi-Wan’s channel twitching with every punishing thrust. 

Qui-Gon’s pace quickened and he wrapped his hands around Obi-Wan's slender hips, leaving new bruises that they will both feel for days to come. With a shutter, they came in unison, Obi-Wan howling as his cock painted the towel beneath them white with cum. Qui-Gon stilled, buried inside of Obi-Wan, utterly filling the quivering hole. Qui-Gon retrieved the glass plug and pressed it into Obi-Wan’s puffy hole, keeping Obi-Wan full as Qui-Gon guided him to a dry place on the bed.

The towel and dirty sheets were quickly dealt with and Qui-Gon pulled Obi-Wan into his arms, whispering his love into Obi-Wan’s hair. Obi-Wan leaned into the touch, knowing the long wait had been worth every moment. 


End file.
